


The Other Side

by EnterGeek



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Snark, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterGeek/pseuds/EnterGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is excited to see Connor for the first time in a few days and decides to surprise him. But he ends up hearing something he wasn't supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt "Things you weren't supposed to hear" which was submitted to me on tumblr. Let me know what you think!

Jude was on his way to Connor’s house. Normally he wouldn’t have left home for another twenty minutes but he finished his homework early and just really wanted to see Connor. His moms claimed he was being overly dramatic. _It’s only been two days, you can last another twenty minutes._ He wanted to see his boyfriend and it honestly surprised him they didn’t understand that.

 

He had been smiling since he walked out the front door but it only got bigger and bigger the closer he got to Connor’s house. What had started out as leisurely stroll had turned into a brisk walk, eager to just relax with him. Rounding a corner and he could see Connor’s house. Jude’s excitement was bubbling to the surface and he just couldn’t hide it.

 

Cutting across the Stevens’ lawn, he bound up to the door and moves to knock but stops just before his knuckles collide with the wooden frame. Jude could hear yelling from inside and his grin quickly gave way to a frown. Willing himself to listen harder, he began to make out a few words.

 

“Why do you even care!?”

That was definitely Connor.

“I just don’t want you doing foolish stuff like this!”

And that was Adam.

Jude wracked his brain to try to figure out what in the world they could be fighting about. Connor had been texting him all weekend and never mentioned anything.

“No, you just don’t like it because of Jude!”

Damn, they were fighting about him. Jude hated when Connor felt like he had to defend him to his father. This is all so strange, Adam had honestly seemed as though he had moved past this.

“Connor, no that’s not it. It’s just . . .”

Adam’s voice trailed off as he adopted a softer tone and Jude couldn’t hear anything. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jude focused on trying to figure out what they were saying. Letting out a sigh, he gives up. He can hear Connor replying in a quieter voice but has no idea what he’s saying.

This went on for a while. If it wasn’t for the steady stream of incoherent words from Connor, Jude would have thought the argument was over. Jude was beginning to feel awkward just standing on the doorstep and thought knocking might finally be a good idea.

But once again, a raised voice stops his hand mid-air.

“You can’t possibly know that. You’re only fourteen!”

Adam was beginning to sound more frustrated and less angry.

“What does that have to do with anything? I know how I feel!”

All shouting stopped in the house and it was eerily quiet. Jude was imagining the standoff the two must be having right now. He wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of Adam’s glare, having firsthand experience was scary enough. Jude also knew Connor was stubborn and wouldn’t be the one to give in.

 

Not wanting to hear any more than he should, Jude was determined to knock on the door even if it meant cutting one of them off mid-rant. Raising his hand, Jude began the motion towards the door but he ended up only hitting air.

 

The door had swung inward unexpectedly and Connor’s hand was on the handle with his back turned to Jude. Adam was facing the door and saw Jude the moment Connor opened the door. The only sign Adam gave of Jude’s presence was the smallest of smirks before his eyes flickered back to his son.

 

Jude just stood there with his mouth hanging open, trying to find the right words to let his boyfriend know he was behind him. But before he got the chance, Connor started talking again.

“Dad, I know you don’t understand. But I love him. I do and you can’t change that.”

Adam seemed to consider his son’s words, briefly looking past Connor, before responding.

“I think I understand more than you know.” Adam’s smirk returns. “Nice to see you, Jude.”

Connor’s breath hitched and he seemed to be frozen in place. Jude, on the other hand, was still in shock from his boyfriend’s confession. The standoff between the young couple was in stark contrast to the one held earlier between Connor and his father.

 

Both trying to will the other to move or speak first. The seconds dragged on and they both remained motionless. Jude’s mind was racing in an attempt to digest his boyfriend’s feelings. Connor’s thoughts were rather singular and all-encompassing, he was thinking about Jude and how he would react.

 

Connor was the first to move. He had begun to think about what would happen if his dad came back. Not wanting to extend their argument, Connor turned to face Jude and took a step forward, closing the door behind him. Jude stumbled backwards to stop himself from colliding with Connor. Then they just stared at each other. Studying each other’s faces, looking for any clue to what they were thinking or how they were feeling.

 

Jude was finally beginning to process the emotions running through him. He was unexpectedly and completely overjoyed that Connor loved him. Somehow, this amazing boy loved him. Jude couldn’t contain this pure happiness for a moment longer. In one swift motion, he took a step forward and kissed Connor. Momentarily surprised, Connor’s eyes fluttered shut as he moved his hand to Jude’s back. Pulling Jude closer, Connor started to kiss back.

 

This moment was perfect. The rest of the world just melted away and it was just the two of them. Just Jude and Connor. They still had not spoken but every emotion was being conveyed by this kiss. Words were not needed when you could do this. Jude kissed back so deeply he was almost certain that Connor was getting the message.

 

When Jude woke up that morning he had no idea it would lead to this. He was going to see Connor and that would make him happy. He was going to hug Connor and that would make him happy. If he was lucky, there would be a few stolen kisses and that would definitely make him happy. But this, this moment was something he did not expect but it made him very happy. Jude didn’t just feel happy, though.

 

Jude felt loved.

 

Breaking the kiss, Jude rested his forehead against Connor’s. Out of breath, Connor was panting heavily. Their current proximity was making it difficult for Jude to think, especially with the feeling of Connor’s breath ghosting across his face. Glancing up to Connor’s eyes, Jude finds them already looking back. Jude let out a ragged breath before whispering into Connor’s lips.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Connor was lost in Jude’s eyes and didn’t want to find his way out. The feeling he had from hearing those words was indescribable. It was pure elation. Starting small but growing every second, Connor began to smile. Connor had this wide, toothy grin on his face and couldn’t believe he had found this wonderful boy. Leaning forward, their lips connected once more and this time they were going to let it do all the talking. With his boyfriend pressed up against him, Connor knew he didn’t just feel happy.

 

Connor felt loved.


End file.
